thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thomas is Amazing/Trackmaster Thomas Ideas
Characters-''' 1. Fergus 2. Normon 3. Sidney 4. Diesel 10 ( with movable claw) 5. Lady ( remake) 6. Daisy 7. BoCo (remake) 8. Derek the Diesel 9. The Diesel (episode Bowled Out) 10. Dodge (remade) 11. Splatter (remade) 12. Stepney (remade) 13. Donald and Douglas (remake into a two pack) 14. Smudger 15. Harvey ( Engine with its own motor) 16. Den WITH MOVING SIDERODS 17. Belle WITH MOVING SIDERODS FOR THE U.S. 18. Henry ( before Flying Kipper Accident) 19. Oliver (remade) 20. Duck (remade) 21. CLASSIC FACE DIESEL 10 22. Duke (remade) 23. Bertram (remade) 24. Fearless Freddie (remade) 25. Iron Arry (remade) 26. Iron Bert (remade) 27. Rosie (remade) 28. Nevile (remade) 29. Repainted Rheneas ( just the engine) 30. Buld your own Engine Kit 31. Dennis (remade) 32. Duncan (remade) 33. Hank (resold) 34. Flora (resold) 35. Murdoch (resold) 36. Stanley (resold) 37. Brakable Trucks ( With motor that goes opposite way of train) 38. Winston '''Buildable and Breakable Engines Engines that can break for accident scenes ( Tender Engines have removable Tender) 1. Thomas 2. Luke 3. Henry 4. Gordon 5. Percy 6. James 7. Duck 8. Duncan 9. Peter Sam 10. Rheneas 11. Rusty 12. Hank 13. Murdoch 14. Hiro 15. Spencer 16. Bash 17. Dash 18. Ferdinand 19. Salty 20. Harvey Narrow Gauge Engines (1/2 the size of regular) 1. Skarloey 2. Rheneas 3. Rusty 4. Peter Sam 5. Sir Handel 6. Duke 7. Bertram 8. Stuart 9. Falcon 10. Smudger 11. Luke 12. Victor 13. Duncan 14. Mighty Mac 15. Fearless Freddie 16. Millie 17. Proteus 18. The Ghost Engine 19. Narrow Gauge Coah pack ( all coaches, 3 of each) 20. Narrow Gauge Rolling stock 21. The Wharf Set 22. Narrow Gauge Track 23. Rusty To The Rescue Set 24. Broken Peter Sam 25. Duncan Does It All 26. Skarloey The Brave 27. Peter Sam and The Refresment Lady 28. The Logging Center Set 29. Transfer Yard Set 30. Blue Mouantain Quarry Set 3 Faced Flip Face Engines 1. Thomas 2. Edward 3. Henry 4. Gordon 5. James 6. Percy 7. Toby 8. Duck 9. Donald 10. Douglas 11. Oliver 12. Emily 13. Diesel 14. Flynn 15. Belle 16. Den 17. Dart 18. BoCo 19. Daisy 20. Mavis Rolling Stock Packs-''' 1. Christmas Tree pack 2. Breakaway Cars pack (trucks break) 3. Flying Kipper pack 4. Coach pack 5. Misty Island Jobi Log Cars and Supplies 6. Soda Pop shop Trucks 7. Tanker pack ( 5 random tankers) 8. Ice Cram Cars 9. 20 Trublesome Truck Pack 10. Express Coache's Pack 'Destinations-' 1. Sodor Airport 2. Farmer McColl's Farm 3. Sodor Suspension Bridge ( collapsing feature) 4. Tidmouth Shed 5. Henry's Forest 6. Sodor Lighthouse 7. Brendham Docks 8. Post Office 9. Truck and Engine Yard 10. Mountain 'ROADWAY VEICHLES-' 1. Terrance 2. George ( has Buster's model and his angry face like on the ERTL one, motorized) 3. Elizabeth 4. Bertie 5. Green Bulgy, Bulgy as Chicken House, and Regular Bulgy ( 3 pack) '''New Engine Face looks ( put these over original engine for new face expressions like sad, mad, etc) ALL ENGINES Railway Series-''' 1. Culdee 2. Godred 3. Lord Harry 4. Mike 5. Rex 6. Jock 7. Flying Scottsman 8. James ( original black coat) 9. Fred Pelhay and Rickety 10. Wilbert 11. Sixteen 12. Neil 13. Pip and Emma 14. Mallard 15. Every piece of Rolling Stock ( Fred, Coaches, etc.) 16. Toby's Brothers 17. Frank 18. Blubell 19. Ivo Hugh 20. Culdee Fell Railway Set 21. Black Rusty 22. Jinty and Pug 23. Ballast Spreader 24. Royal Clauds 25. Green Arrow 26. Old Stuck Up 27. City Of Truro 28. Bear ( GREEN, NOT BLUE) 29. Duchess Of Hamilton 30. Spamcan/199 31. Mid Sodor Engines 32. Douglas ( Real Duncan) 33. Edward Thomas ( Real Peter Sam) 34. Sir Hayden 35. Dogloch 36. Talyllyn 37. RWS Skarloey Engines 38. Blue Donald 39. Blue Douglas 40. Eagle ( James with no 5, a different face, a red dome and red wheels) '''Track Packs 1. Fenland Pack 2. Bumpy Track 3. Viaduct and Bridges Track pack 4. Broken Track 5. Flexi Track Pack Greatest Moments-''' 1. Tickled Pink James- Pink James and Red coach 2. Harvey to The Rescue- Harvey, Percy, and 5 trucks 3. Toby's welcome back to Sodor- Toby, Henrietta, and 1 truck 4. Thomas and The Jet Engine 5. Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon ( remake of the old set, first greatest moment set) 6. Thomas Comes To Breakfeast 7. A Better View For Gordon 8. Blue and Green Henry 9. James Goes Buzz Buzz (remake) 10. Thomas Goes Pop 11. Jack Frost Percy 12. Gordon With Diesel Buffer Beam 13. Mud Covered Rosie ( from Thomas and the Runaway Car) 14. Flour Power Thomas 15. Dirty Objects James 16. Fruit Covered Percy 17. Spotless Record Arthur 18. Special Attraction Bulstrode 19. MightyMac Pull the Coach 20. Henry and The Flying Kipper ( 2 feet of track edition, also a 10 pack of Cars, and a Before and Accident Henry, plus a Rebuilding Henry kit included) 21. Edward Pulls The Couch/ Edward The Grand 22. Pop Goes The Diesel ( with singing Trucks) 23. Percy and the Calliope 24. Billy's First Day on Sodor 25. Whiff and Scruff work the Dump ( Second Greatest Moments Set) 26. Thomas Bumps the Track 27. Calling All Engines Biff and Bump Making a Mess ( Third Set) 28. Molly's Special Special ( 2 feet of track edition) 29. Don't Be A Put Upon Percy 30. Gordon and the Express 31. Oliver Owns Up ( 2 feet of track, and Breakable S.C. Ruffey) 32. Peter Sam, Peter Sam with Broken Funnel, and Peter Sam's Special Funnel (3 pack) 33. Hiro, Lostand Found Hiro, and Patchwork Hiro ( 3 pack, aka the Many Faces of Hiro) 34. Old Slow Coach worn down, and Brand new ( 2 pack, with Thomas and Pery to pull her) 35. Percy in a Jam set ( with Jam face covered Percy, and a scarf) 36. James and the Queen Of Sodor 37. Duncan Gets Spooked 38. Rheneas' Home Coming ( Rheneas on flatbed pulled by Edward) 39. Bulgy the Chicken House 40. Skarloey the Brave ( With dent in side) 41. Steam Along Thomas ( metallic, Updated body design, More space for water, Updated chuffing, whistle, brake and steam sounds better than TOMY's, Slower motor, Better face, and also a non- metallic edition) 42.Angry Faced James in James in the Dark with illuminated, Glow-In-The-Dark funnel lamp and Red Coach. 43. Wonky Whistle Thomas- Thomas with crooked Whistle sticker and Goods Van, also with Open Wagons holding Chickens, Cows, and a Pig '''Thomas Meets Chuggington 1. Thomas and Brewster 2. Suprise to Chuggington Set 3. Gordon and Harrison's passenger set. 4. Calley and Action Chugger join the Sodor Search and Rescue Center set. 5. Wilson and Thomas set 6. Koko at Knapford Station set 7. Whiff and Irving at the Waste Dump set 3 Speed R/C Engines With Lights, Sounds, Flip-Face, 3 speed Reverse also, and Talk ( Ideas from a Wiki Contributer with excellent ideas) 1. Thomas 2. Percy 3. James 4. Gordon 5. Hiro 6. Victor 7. Diesel 10 8. Spencer 9. Luke 10. Henry 11. Dodge 12. Splatter 13. Diesel 14. Toby 15. Duck 16. Oliver 17. Dart 18. Den 19. Iron Bert 20. Iron Arry R/C 3 Flip Face Engines ( No lights, sounds, and talking version) 1. Thomas 2. Fearless Freddie 3. Diesel 10 4. Edward 5. Percy 6. Toby 7. Gordon 8. Luke 9. Diesel 10. James 11. Henry Glow in the Dark-''' 1. Midnight Shift Set 2. Henry's Spooky Delivery 3. Diesel 10's Scary Attack 4. Thomas Strikes Back 5. The Howling Ghost Engine 6. The Ship can't See, Move Engines Set 7. Splatter and Dodge make a Comeback 8. Den and Dart pour the oil 9. Sodor Burns like Firewood Set 10. Sneak through the Scrapyard Set 11. Thomas at Pirate's Cove set 12. This Engines on Fire 13. The Sheds are Collapsing 14. Boo! Set 15. Henry's Haunted Mine 16. Toby's Flood 17. Harvey's Spook 18. Den's Screech 19. Diesel 10's Plot 20. Daisy's Sneak Attack 'Sodor Blackout-' 1. Fergus with the Lamp Cars 2. Harvey and The Power surge cars 3. Cranky and the Wires set 4. Flash/search light car pack 5. Lady's Mystical Return set 6. The Hunt For Lady Set 7. Hook Up Fergus to the Battery Set 8. Sodor Search and Rescue Light Broke Set 9. Dieselworks in the Dark Set 10. Doomsday Set 11. Gordon's Dark Express Route set 12. Oliver's Electricity Delivery 13. Hook the wires to the Electric Plant set 14. Misty Island is Scary Set 15. The Crash Set 16. Cranky Timbers Down 17. The Sodor Search and Rescue Center 18. Bulstrode Crashes into the Dock set 19. Diesel 10 Strikes Back 20. Rusty to the Rescue '''Sodor Snow Storm-( all have snowploughs) 1. Thomas Pulls through with Annie and Clarabel 2. Gordon Clears for the Passangers 3. Diesel freezes in the Snow 4. Percy's Blizzard Mail Delivery Set 5. Edward makes an outcome Set 6. Donald and Douglas Clear the Line Set 7. Bulstrode and Cranky Break the Ice Set 8. Thomas, Hector, and Rocky clear the avalanche Set 9. Bertie, Bulgy, and Elizabeth's Frozen Road set 10. Engines Push Diesels to Safty Set 11. Terence Helps Pull trains to Safety Set 12. Snowstorm Truck pack 13. Frozen Tidmouth Sheds 14. Harold Tries to Fly set 15. Duck Helps Out 16. Oliver's Goods Train 17. Thomas, Look Out Set 18. Coal, and Ice Remover Truck pack 19. Bulstrode is Stuck Set 20. Slippery Tracks pack 3 speed R/C Engines-''' 1. Toby 2. Percy 3. Diesel 4. Edward 5. Diesel 10 6. Henry 7. Duck 8. Oliver 9. Den 10. Dart 11. Flynn 12. Belle 13. Emily 14. Mavis 15. Stepney 16. Hiro 17. Bertram 18. Duke 19. Stuart 20. Falcon 'R/C Engines-' 1. Belle 2. Den 3. Dart 4. Duck 5. Diesel 6. Flynn 7. Bill 8. Ben 9. Diesel 10 10. Henry 11. Edward 12. Gordon 13. Toby 14. Emily 15. Donald 16. Douglas 17. Hiro (remade) 18. Stanley (remade) 19. Molly (remade) 20. Victor (remade) '''Talking Engines 1. Bill and Ben (2 pack) 2. Emily 3. Belle 4. Rosie 5. Den 6. Dart 7. Sir Topham Hatt( in his Car) 8. Duck 9. Hiro 10. Victor (normal) 11. Charlie 12. Mavis with quarry trucks filled with rock 13. Bash with flatbed with logs 14. Dash with flatbed with logs 15. Ferdinand 16. Whiff with truck of garbage 17. Scruff with truck of garbage 18. Stepney Sets- ( no details, just sets) 1. Smelter's Yard 2. Dieselworks 3. Steamworks (remake) 4. Sodor Blizzard 5. Cranky Bugs and the Docks Set 6. Sodor Blackout ( with black track) 7. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Chase Scene 8. Build your own Set 9. Sodor Search and Rescue Set ( Rocky, Flynn, Belle, Captain, etc are in it for sure) 10. Tree Trouble 11. A better Toby in the Whistling Woods 12. Runaway from Boulder 13. 3 Speed R/C Roller Coaster Set ( All 3 speed engines are in this set) 14. Misty Island Complete Set ( All Destinations) 15. Complete Sodor Set ( All Destinations) 16. Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train 17. Jermy at the Airport with Emily 18. Harold's Search and Rescue for Thomas 19. A Better Shake Shake Bridge (longer, more shakes) 20. Mavis, and more Hanging Out at the Quarry, Workin Hard Til the Job is done Set 21. The Man in the Hills Set 22. Thomas races to Muffle Mountain, Through the Magic Buffers, and Lady is Alive again 23. Fearless Freddie wants to Race Set 24. Lets Have A Race Set ( remade, Classic Face Thomas and Bertie.) 25. Cement Works 26. The Great Race 27. Engines at the Soda Pop Shop, Ice Cream Shop, and the Chocolate Factory- Giant Set 10 Engines of Choice 28. Percy's Chocolate Crunch 29. Steamies Vs. Diesels 30. James Goes Buzz Set 31. A Better View For Gordon 32. Thomas Comes To Breakfeast 33. Deliver the Fuel Diesel 34. Percy Pulls The Mail 35. Crash and Burn 36. The Water Is Over The Tracks 37. Salty Pulls The Fish Train 38. Bill, Ben, and Fergus 39. Thomas's Mad Bomber (credit to Leokimvideo.) Includes: Old face Thomas with 1 coal truck Special track which has fake "explosion" effects (a red light and noises) and flicks engines off. Basic layout of track 40. A better Tidmouth Sheds- 7 sheds 1 Turntable that takes 3 AA batteries and fits 3 engines, and sends them backwards to the shed Blue Mountain Mystery 1. 3 speed RC Luke 2. Talking Luke 3. R/C Luke 4. Talking Thomas ( BMM edition) 5. Thomas tracks down the Truth Set 6. Owen 7. Blue Mountain Quarry Set 8. Narrow Gauge and Standard Gauge Track Packs 9. Flashback Victor 10. Victor Falls To Sea Set 11. Peter sam (CGI) 12. Skarloey (CGI) 13. Sir Handel (CGI) 14. Rheneas (CGI) 15. Rusty (CGI) 16. R/C Rusty 17. R/C Peter Sam 18. R/C Sir Handel 19. R/C Skarloey 20. R/C Rheneas 21. Winston 22. Rheneas' Troubled Brakes on the Mountain Set 23. Luke's Hideaway Tunnel ( Destination) 24. Sodor Engine Carrier Boat ( carries 5 engines in the top, and 10 in the bottom, boat floats in water, sinks, and you put a special coat on engines keeping them safe) 25. Quarry Stone 10 car pack 26. Thomas tries to work on Narrow Gauge track Set 27. Merrick ( that is 360 movable head, not a printing on a set, that sits by Blondin Bridge) 28. Blondin Bridge 29. Flashback of the Truth Set 30. Cranky back in the Day King Of The Railway 1. Talking Stephen 2. Talking Connor 3. Talking Caitlin 4. Talking Millie 5. R/C Stephen 6. R/C Connor 7. R/C Caitlin 8. 3 Speed R/C Connor 9. 3 Speed R/C Caitlin 10. The King of The Railway Crown Set Category:Blog posts